I Loved You I Lost You and Now I Found You
by Melly Neuf
Summary: The Sequel to "Loving You... Loosing You...", Alice meets Edward a boy who looks like the one she loved. When she figures out that he is someone she knows, she would risk everything to be with him than die alone. Read, a lot better than it sounds...
1. Do I Know You?

"Nice to meet you…" Edward said giving me a nod.

I looked at him, curiously. He looked like someone I once knew. Someone I once loved…

"Nice to meet you too, Edward…" I said nodding back.

"I'm going to go out with him today, just hang out… Want to come?" Bella asked.

I couldn't stop staring at him, he looked so familiar and I didn't know why. "Alice?" Bella asked.

I shook my head and said, "Uh, no, I think I am going to go to the doctor today, get my monthly tests…"

"Oh ok…" Bella said, "Well, bye… "

They walked away and I heard the door open and close. "Bye…" I said.

I sighed. Memories were coming back, memories I was trying to avoid so I could live a happier life. But he looked _so_ familiar and it was going to bother me until I knew where he came from and why he reminded me of Cedric…

I grabbed my jacket and went outside to walk. I didn't mind walking. I actually liked running for that matter and balancing on things also.

About half an hour later, I was sitting in the emergency room waiting area. I already checked in and I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself, "Cedric…"

"Miss Brandon?" I heard jumping out of the thoughts.

I responded, "Yes?"

"Miss Brandon, we'll start taking the tests…" the nurse said.

I walked in behind the nurse and sat in a little room with much machinery and technical stuff. Then a man with bleach blonde hair and stunning features walked in the room with a clipboard and doctors robes. "Hello Miss Brandon, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Your regular doctor is on vacation so I will be filling in for him until he gets back…"the doctor said looking from his clipboard to me.

His smile was stunning. He looked like he should be in Hollywood than a small town hospital. "Uh thanks…" I said.

"We'll first take some blood tests and then we'll see if there's anything from there…" Dr. Carlisle said smiling.

He was pale and his eyes were golden. Just like Edwards. I wondered. "Excuse me, but are you related to Edward?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen? Why yes, he's my son. He started dating a very sweet girl also. Bella Swan," he said turning again to me.

"Oh. Ok. Yes, I know Bella also. I'm living with her until I can find my own place…" I said.

"Oh ok, well I will be in shortly," he said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I finally get over the fact that Cedric is dead and then this similar looking boy has to come into my life. UGH! My mind is too busy…

I waited until he got back, thinking of all the good times I had with Cedric. Our marriage, our first kiss and then… I can't bare to think of the rest.

But then a memory popped randomly into my head for some reason and it was tugging so hard, like I should have in my head at all times. Mr. Diggory's death…

They found his body at the bottom of a lake, the lake at Hogwarts. The mermaids found him and brought him up. They noticed two bite marks on his neck. Most say it was an animal but I and a few others think that it was too neat to be an animals bite. Too well cleaned up. And the mermaids said he was found at the bottom decaying with his arms crossed, like a corpse at a funeral in the casket. Like he was gently put there.

Also, they never found Cedric's body after that. There was no records of him being buried or anything. It was like he just disappeared…

Then my thought process was broken when Dr. Carlisle came in with the blood work stuff. He drew some blood and thanked me for cooperating. He walked out once more and I waited, looking around at the machinery that, what I use to call "muggles", used. I was use to it by now. Dr. Carlisle came back with not a smile on his face but a straight look.

He said with a very calm and serious voice, "We need to do a few more tests. There were more than average white blood cells in your blood. We just need to make sure that whatever you had didn't come back…"


	2. The Disease is Back and HIS Dad Tells Me

Dr. Carlisle came back with a cup for me to put my urine in. Making sure which part of the body the white blood cells were defending. It figures that the urine samples came out positive that something was there also. Great…

After a few more tests, some being more painful than others. He came back shaking his head. "I'm sorry Alice, but it seems that whatever you had did come back…"

I felt a great grief over me. But I noticed something about his tone of voice. He didn't seemed surprised but more like he knew what I had before I even took the tests. Before he even met me. Maybe he had some wizard patients before (not know that of course) but has actually seen the symptoms of those who had it. But I don't know. Something was telling me he knew it from somewhere else. "We do have an estimate of how long you are going to live though which I am sorry to say is a year…" Dr. Carlisle said.

Like I haven't heard this before. But I read up on some muggle cancer studies and it acts the same as Russo Syndrome. It starts and you discover it. Then sometimes you get cured and then sometimes it comes back… And sometimes when it comes back a second time, it kills you that time. And this would be my second time having it.

Maybe I really was going to die this time. But I did remember dying last time too. Meeting Cedric in Heaven on the spot where we first met and then somehow I came back to life. Maybe the only reason I am living is because he gave the life he lost to me…

"Miss Brandon?" Dr. Carlisle asked.

I shook my head and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little confused that's all. Thank you Dr. Cullen. I will be leaving now…" I said snatching the prescription forms out of his hand.

"Feel better and make the most of your life while you can!" he yelled after me.

There was some sorrow in his voice. I'm sure he's told this news to many patients before. Some maybe live shorter but it shouldn't bother him by now. Unless he was a good actor.

I walked out of the emergency room. Then I saw Edward driving by in his Volvo with Bella. I waved but they didn't seem to notice.

A year to live and maybe this times, Cedric will let me stay with him, in heaven. Maybe that's what he meant by, "We'll see each other again real soon…" Maybe he wanted me to live life a little longer before I went officially to heaven, to make sure I was happy….

I arrived at Bella's house to pack some more things. I found a relative, some second cousins boyfriend or something like that and I was going to live with them. His name was Mike and Bella introduced me to him. I met his aunt who knew my mother and yea things kind of went from there. He was a muggle and I wasn't sure if he knew I was once a witch but I didn't care. It didn't matter now.

A few more boxes and I should have everything. I went downstairs to grab a few more boxes that Bella's father left for me. I noticed he didn't seem to like Edward…

I barely knew Edward and yet I knew so much about him (thanks for Bella). His great grandfather almost died of the Spanish flu back in 1918 when he was only 17. Edward was adopted also.

I walked to school the next day. I didn't accept the ride from Bella.

I saw a boy with curly blonde hair talking to Edward as I arrived. He was gorgous but not gorgous enough. He could never replace the one I truly loved. He looked like he needed to go to the bathroom or something. Either that or he was in pain.

I went to class as usual. Today I moved officially out of Bella's house and thank God! I couldn't stand looking at Edward now. Every time I saw him, he looked at my seriously but then I could see sorrow in his eyes. I wanted to go up and ask him, "What's wrong?" but I just couldn't.

I went straight to Bella's house immediately and packed the rest of my stuff up in her truck. She drove me to Mikes.


	3. Edward is a WHAT?

The next few days I spent with Mike and his family, getting to know them better. And eventually I walked to school with him everyday. Seeing Edward and Bella everywhere together. I could also tell that Mike liked Bella…

One day Mike called in sick and I walked to school that day.

I showed up half an hour late. As I walked into the office to sign in. I saw Edward running down the hall. Gracefully too. Once again I waved but he didn't even seem to notice.

He did take a quick glance at me and kept running, looking to where he was going. I followed. This might be my chance alone with Edward and to figure out who he really is and where he came from.

He stopped about half way into the woods and said, "I wanted you to follow me. I knew what you were thinking…"

"How do you know I wanted to talk to you and why do you want to talk to me?" I asked confused.

I've been wanting to talk to him privately this whole time but now he wants to talk to me? I am so confused.

"I know you're confused…" he said.

"Wha- How did you- What is going on here!?" I demanded.

Edward turned around. He looked at my seriously and calmly. "I don't know why but for some reason, I feel I can trust you. I feel like-" he shook his head and continued. "Can you keep a secret?"

I looked around to make sure no one was here with us. "Don't worry, no ones here but us…" he said.

I looked back at him and asked, "Ok… You tell me your secret and then I ask you my questions. Deal?"

He nodded. "I'm listening…" I said.

"I'm going to just say it. Alice, I'm a vampire…"

I gave him a weird but confused look, "Heh?"

"That's why I know what you're thinking. My father, whom you've met, my whole family are vampires. I've read your mind. I've read your memories…"

Everything was happening too fast. "Wait! Back up! You're saying you're a vampire? A vampire that reads minds?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just I read minds but yes. I'm sorry but I have a gut feeling I can trust you. I've never seen you in my life. Ever… But I read you're memories and-"

"Wait! You've read _my memories_!?" I said.

He nodded again. He had a serious face but there was sorrow in his eyes. "So let my get this straight. You are a vampire and the only vampire that can read minds. My doctor right now, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is also a vampire and so is your whole family. If he's a vampire, then why didn't he react when he drew my blood? Aren't vampires suppose to go crazy when they smell blood?" I asked.

"He's been a doctor since the 1600's. He's use to it by now. He's immune.." Edward said.

"But aren't you guys like suppose to die when you step into the sun?"

"Oh you mean all that made-up stuff? No… But we like it here. It doesn't shine… That's why my sister and brothers aren't here when it's really sunny. It reveals who we are…"

"I can't believe you're a vampire…" I said looking away.

"I can believe you were once a witch…" Edward said.

I looked back at him shocked. "How did you-"

"Like I said, I read your memories…"

Maybe he was for real… "Ok now what is so special about my mind?" I asked.

"I started reading your memories. Trying to see what kind of person you were but when I first met you, you were thinking of a boy…" he said, his face less serious now.

Cedric… He's concerned about Cedric… "What about Cedric?" I asked.

"I don't know him but he looks a lot like me… I have never met you… But yet I have that feeling I have. Could 'Cedric' have something to do with it?" Edward asked.

Maybe…


	4. The Truth Hurts Hun

I asked him my questions. By the end of the conversation, I believed Edward _was_ indeed a vampire. He told Bella the truth but Bella covered the story of how he almost died of the Spanish flu when he was 17 in 1918 by saying it was his great grandfather. I asked him who turned him into a vampire and he said that Carlisle did.

I told him of Cedric. I told him of how we met, our marriage and then how he died. How his father was found dead with, what I figured by now, vampire bites on his neck and how Cedric's body disappeared after they found Mr. Diggory's body. He said he was sorry. "Did you tell Bella about all this yet?" I asked.

"She figured it out for herself…" he said smiling.

After that conversation, I walked back to the school. I said I felt sick and was throwing up outside. They sent me home but of course I had to play sick all day.

Why did Edward trust me with such a huge secret? I can understand Bella but me? I just met the guy! Or did I?

I decided to talk to Carlisle next. He might know a few facts about Edward and why he didn't just let Edward die like millions of people did. Why was _Edward _so special?

I walked immediately to the emergency room. I stomped up to the secretary. "I need to see Dr. Cullen immediately!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss but he's at a meeting right now. May I leave a message?" the secretary asked.

"No! I need to see him _right now!_" I exclaimed.

Everyone waiting was staring at me now. "I'm sorry but-"

I stomped passed the doors to the little rooms where they put tests on me. "Miss! MISS!" the secretary yelled after me.

She picked up the phone and called for security. I had to act fast. Maybe if I found Carlisle before security found me, Carlisle might tell them to back off. I power walked to the desk. "Excuse me but I have a pain in my side. I need to see Dr. Carlisle making sure it's not my disease. Where may I find him?" I asked acting.

"Oh miss, why don't I just call him? He's very fast and-" the nurse started to say.

"No just tell me. I can get there faster. I always do when my life is about to end…" I said in a pitiful voice.

"Are you sur-"

"The more you talk to me! The sooner I'm most likely to die!" I said starting to fake cry.

"Go down the hall and take a left. He's in room 620," the nurse said quickly.

"Thank you kind lady…" I said and strutted down the hall holding my side till I turned.

I looked at the rooms. 617... 618... 619... 620!

I peeked into the window of the door and Carlisle just stuck out from the rest of them. I knocked on the door. Carlisle answered.

"Oh Miss Brandon. May I help you?" he asked with a smile, "Is the prescription helping with the pain?"

"We need to talk…" I said in a very serious voice.

Carlisle turned around and said, "I'll be right back. She's one of my patients, don't worry."

They nodded and Carlisle closed the door. "What is wrong Miss Brandon?" he asked.

"Like you don't know Carlisle and please call me Alice…" I said.

"Ok Alice. What do I know?" Carlisle asked.

He was a good actor. "You know the disease I have. I know you do. Edward told you after he read my mind, didn't he? But blending into society you have to act like you don't know what it is. But you do so tell me Carlisle, what is my disease?" I asked.

He shook his head and frowned, "I'm sorry Alice but I don't know what you're talking about and I think I will make a new appointment making sure that whatever it is, its not getting to your brain. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my meeting…" Carlisle said walking away.


	5. Edward is WHO?

He started walking away and put his hand on the doorknob when I said, "I know Edwards a vampire, Carlisle. I know your whole family is. He told me Carlisle… He told me everything…"

Carlisle froze when I said that. About 2 seconds later he turned around quickly and grabbed my wrist. A ice cold shock went over me and he dragged me down the hall. He opened a red door with the words 'Janitor's Closet' on it and threw me in. He looked around before coming in.

Then when he shut the door and pulled the string to the light on, he sat down on a bucket so quick, I swear this whole conversation should be than what it has been. "What did he tell you?" he asked.

"That him and his whole family are vampires and I don't know why…" I said, "He said he could feel he could trust me because he saw a boy in my head who looked like him and he was also curious about-"  
I couldn't choke up the words. "Cedric?" he asked with the tone of sorrow in his voice.

I looked at him with tears already poring. "How do you know him? You don't anything about my love life…" I asked shocked yet whispering at the same time.

"I know everything about Cedric's life. Alice… I know you two were in love, you were married but he fell and everything about you were pushed to the back of his mind. And then a spell was cast on him and everybody thought he was…" he looked at the ground and shook his head.

"But he did die! He is dead!… Right?" I whispered that last word.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me. "Alice… The reason Edward feels he can trust you is because Edward _is_ Cedric…"

The world went black.


	6. I Demand An Explanation!

After the darkness faded away, I was on the dock of the Hogwarts Express. Where Cedric and I first met and there he was, Cedric…

He gave me my book and then scene zoomed into the hospital, when the doctor walked in and sadly told me I had Russo Syndrome. And then it zoomed to our wedding…

I was walking down the sandy isle, looking at Cedric in his black swim shorts and cute bow tie. Then it zoomed to my worst memory of him… his death.

Then everything around him turned black except a spot light shining in his dead body. Everything was quiet but then I saw myself walking out of the shadows into the spotlight.

I was in my wedding suit only the skirt was a little longer. I looked immediately at the face of him, Cedric, with my hands politely in front of me. I kneeled gracefully down to his body and sat with my legs to one side. I put my right hand on his heart and the other stroked away the hair from his face. "Good-bye…" I whispered to him and I leaned down to give a kiss on his lips when I heard evil laughing.

I saw straight up, both of my hands holding his cold one. Looking around furiously but I was scared. Who was that? Why was he here? How was Cedric and I involved?

Then out of nowhere, Carlisle ran and pushed me out of the way, an extra spotlight following me. Like an animal, he bit into Cedric's neck and sucked it like drinking through a straw.

I wanted to scream but when I opened my mouth… Nothing.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and then, the spotlights faded till there was nothing but darkness. The real world came faded back into view. "Alice! Alice!"

I heard Carlisle's voice. He was lightly shaking me and looking at me with a worried look. I noticed I was screaming like I wanted to in my dream. "Alice! Are you OK? I know this is shocking but-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, "GET AWAY YOU ANIMAL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT HIM!"

"I didn't hurt him! I saved him!" Carlisle said firmly.

At that instant, I calmed down just like that. The last thing he said hit me. '_I saved him…_'

Carlisle _did_ save him and I should be thanking him because now I got to Cedric-I mean-Edward again… But all these questions started pooling into my head. "You need to explain all this to me… Like why doesn't Edward even recognize me? Even though he forgot about me I at _least_ should be recognizable, right?" I asked.

"Yes you would be if he had all of his old memories…" Carlisle said calmed down now.

"What do you mean _if_ he had all of his old memories? You just turned him into a vampire right?"

"You see, there's a special power I have that no one knows about… But I know it's not right to not share why he doesn't recognize his once true love and later good friend…"

I leaned forward to let him know he had my full attention. "When I turn people into vampires, which is on very rare occasion, mind you. But when I do, I have the ability to read people's minds and pick the memories I want to erase and the once they are erased, I can replace them with other memories, sometimes even ones I make up," Carlisle said.

"But why replace them? Why replace Cedric's whole life with a made up one?"

"Well, his life he had now isn't made up actually. One of my patients was named Edward Masen with the Spanish Flu back in 1918. I tried to save him but it was too late. The venom didn't spread quick enough and he died…"

"So you made Edward believe that he was Edward Masen and almost died of the Spanish Flu and he's been around since 1918? But why did you erase his _whole_ memory?"

"Being a wizard and vampire would confuse him too much. Plus when the killing spell jumped off the cup, the spell just put him in a deep sleep from which he would never wake up. Everybody thought he was dead and it would be hard to explain how Cedric came back to life so he had to be someone else. Also so he couldn't accidentally say and prove he was Cedric…" Carlisle said.

It all made sense now. But something else was tugging at me. "But what about Mr. Diggory? Did vampires kill him too?" I asked.

"Most likely after the supposed death of Cedric, some nomad vampires came along and killed Mr. Diggory. Taking him as fresh meat."

"How did you get Edward's body then?"

"I was actually in the area, treating some other patients when I heard that Mr. Diggory caught Russo Syndrome. I went to check on him but as I turned to walk on the path to the house, there were three vampires taking Edward's body with them. Probably to use as an on the go snack. So I took the body from them and examined it, making sure I could return it the way it was suppose to be when I returned it to his mother but that's when I figured out-"

"He wasn't really dead…" I said.

I was about to cry. I was so happy that Cedric was alive and living and he would be happy forever…

"Now if you don't mind, the boss is probably wondering where I am. So I should get going now," Carlisle said.

He got up off the bucket and opened the door a slight bit when he said, "I hope you feel better now…"

"I do… Thank you Carlisle…" I said.

He smiled and nodded as walked out the door and left it open for me.

I had to see him, Edward. And embrace him. Cedric was alive and I was the happiest girl in the world.

I ran out of the hospital, looking for Edward…


	7. And Then There Was Jasper

I ran and ran until I couldn't run no more. Man, I wish I was a vampire so I could run faster! Any who, I ran to the high school, the best place to get into the woods, thinking I'll probably find Edward feasting on a deer or talking to Bella. Either way, I knew he was here. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I turned and I swear I saw a boy with curly blonde hair and pale. Could he be a nomad?

Then about half a second of looking at the boy, I saw more movement on my other side. I turned to see Edward and called for him.

He stopped and waited but I looked back one more time. The blonde boy wasn't there so I focused my attention to Edward and ran toward him. 'So, you've met my brother?" Edward said in a sort of happy voice.

"What?" I asked confused but I shook my head, "Never mind. Just stand there and look me in the eyes, just stare…"

I could tell he was confused but he looked me in the eyes. So serious. I looked hard and deep and then I knew…

I _was_ looking at him, my past love, the one I thought was dead but no! He was right here in front of me! Cedric… Is right here in front of me…

I didn't even notice I was crying. I hugged him and tightly and cried even more into his chest. He was alive and that's all that mattered. He embraced me after a while and so gently. Like I was his baby egg and he couldn't drop me. "Cedric…" I whispered.

"Don't worry… You'll find someone. Just like I found Bella. Please…" he said seriously and pulled me away and lifted my chin so my eyes would meet his, "Don't cry over me…"

I saw tears in his eyes even though they weren't really there. He wanted to help but he was confused and there was nothing he or I could do about it. Right now, I'll do anything to be with him again… In any way… Not just a lover…

About an hour of talking to Edward, he told me something which I found interesting. "Before I found Bella, I felt depressed… I felt like something was missing… But then Bella came along…"

Edward smiled at the thought of her. "Well thank you Edward. I really appreciate you talking to me," I said getting up.

Edward gracefully got up and said, "No problem, I feel comfortable talking to you…"

"Edward!"

We looked where that came from. It was Bella. She came looking for Edward for some reason. "Your father wants to see you. My… Friend was murdered…" Bella said quietly.

Edward's look went serious yet he was worried at the same time. "I have to go. Bye Alice…" and he walked away with Bella.

I stared after them. "Bye.." I said.

It was weird because on the way home, I didn't think about Edward and our conversation. I thought about his brother. In our conversation though, I asked, "Who was that boy again?"

"That was my brother, Jasper. He's new to the whole vegetarian vampire thing," Edward responded.

'_Jasper…_' The name ringed in my head like church bells at a wedding. The name sounded like it should be a dragon's name but it sounded… Beautiful to my ears…

That night, when I went to sleep, I dreamt about him… About Jasper…


	8. Dreaming Of Jasper

I was on the deck of the Hogwarts Express. Now you're probably thinking, "She's telling the story all over again! WHY!?" Right?

But no, this is different, I promise...

I was on the deck of the Hogwarts Express. It was the time Cedric and I met. I dropped my books and noticed one of my books was missing. Then I heard a voice, a different voice from Cedric's but it said the same thing Cedric did...

"Looking for this?"

I looked up and saw, not Cedric, but Jasper in Hogwarts robes and not as pale. Why was Jasper taking Cedric's place?

That's when I woke up. I didn't spring up, I just burst my eyes open and lied there. Wondering about what I just saw. Jasper? Was this a sign of some sort? I didn't know...

Now I've had Cedric and I's memories as dreams but the next day, Edward talked to me by saying, "Hello," as I walked down the hallway but the whole time, he looked at me so seriously, and I didn't know why.

That night I dreamt of Jasper again. And once more, he was taking Cedric's place in out memories.

This time it was out wedding. I was walking down the sandy isle but instead of Cedric, shirtless and in black swim shorts and a cute bowtie, it was, well, you should know by now...

Jasper smiled at me. 'This is my wife now... She looks beautiful...' Jasper thought.

I smiled back and the ceremony began. 'I love you...' he mouthed to me.

'I love you too...' I mouthed back.

By the time the ceremony ended, Jasper and I ran into the ocean, flipping off our shoes on the way there. Kissing while he lifted me up and spun me around. That's when I woke up.

My eyes flashed open but I gently sat up and sighed. Why is Jasper in my memories?

I went back to sleep and yet, had another dream about Jasper.

This time, I was in the woods by Forks High School. I was walking but I was looking for something... Or someone.

Finally, a flash stopped before me and it was Jasper. He was a vampire now, obviously. He was beautiful. He stepped into the sunlight. He sparkled and glistened. "Hey there bright boy..." I said smiling.

"Hey there short one..." he said stepping out of the sunlight.

He approached me when I said, "I need your opinion..."

"Oh yes. About your hair?" he asked smiling at me.

"Yes, I am thinking of cutting it short. As you can see, it's down to my waist and it's a pain to take care of..." I said.

He held my cheek in his palm. It was ice cold but a good ice cold feeling. A loving shock spread through my body. He looked at me while I looked at those gorgous, golden eyes. "I think you'll look beautiful, no matter what you do..." and his hand moved to my chin.

Which made my lips press against his. Once again, I woke up. It was morning...

I decided to confront him. Ask him on a date, hand out, something that would let me get to know him better. You see. I haven't even formally met him and yet I developed such a love for him in only a matter of dreams...

As I walked, looking for him, I started feeling sick but I kept walking. I finally found him. "Jasper!" I yelled.

While the rest of his siblings kept walking, Jasper stopped and turned around. I ran toward him. Edward was standing by Jasper by the time I reached him. He was whispering something in Jasper's ear and stopped when I got there.

"Uh, hi Jasper. Edward told me who you-"

The world went black once again...


	9. Endless Fire

I woke up in the hospital. I was in gowns and a bed. An IV in me. Edward on one side, Jasper on the other. "She's awake Edward…"

Edward was holding my hand and he was also very worried. But why was Jasper here?

"Don't scare me like that every again…" Edward said squeezing my hand gently.

Edward looked sad and scared. He was a great friend. "You? Get scared?" I asked in a joking manner, "You're a vampire!"

He chuckled a bit, "Only for you and Bella…"

I smiled faintly back at him. "You're a great friend…"

"Mr. Cullen, your family is here to see Alice…" the nurse said peeking her head inside the door.

Edward turned to me and said, "I'll be back, I promise…" and he turned away swiftly and walked out the door.

There I was, laying in bed and only Jasper and I in the room. _'This is my chance to ask him things and learn more about him… This might be my only chance…' _I thought.

But before I could get a word out of my mouth, Jasper said, "Alice, I know you've been dreaming about me…"

I was confused. "But-how?" I asked.

"Edwards been reading your mind to make sure you haven't been getting into or was currently in any trouble but he saw your dreams…" Jasper looked at me, confused.

"So he told you?"

Jasper nodded. "So…" I sighed. I had to tell him how I felt. How in only a matter of dreams, I fell in love with him.

"Do you believe in love at fir-" Jasper started saying.

I was in pain! It was like fire burning throughout my whole body! I screamed in agony! The Syndrome was killing me and there was nothing that anybody could do… Not even Edward…

Carlisle came running in. "Katie! Help me hold her down!" Carlisle yelled out in the hallway.

A brunette woman came running in. She had golden eyes and pale skin. She was a vampire and that's probably why she was Carlisle's nurse assistant. But it didn't matter, I was dying and I would never see Edward or Jasper again…

And the worse part was-I would never get to know Jasper like I wanted to… Or know if he loved me back…

"Carlisle! Save her! Please!" I heard Edward say, "Please!"

"Edward! I know she's a good friend but I can't bite every patient that is going to die! Just let her die with her memories of you… Let her die in peace…"

I went blind! I could still feel the pain and still hear everything in the room. The burning just got worse!

Edward was holding my hand. "Good-bye Alice… In some way, I knew you more than just a friend…"

I yelled even louder and then I felt my other hand being held. I wanted to see who it was but I couldn't but that ice cold shock… I knew that shock… "Carlisle!" Jasper yelled, "Save her!"

Jasper yelled so seriously, so worried… I heard him sobbing dryly. "I told Edward and I'm going to tell you the same thing! I can't"

"God Damn It! SAVE HER!"

I heard gasps in the room. He did love me…

Then I could feel Edward letting go. He understood…

It was silent for a while except for my screaming when Jasper squeezed my hand and said, "Fine! If you won't! I WILL!"

The fire was going away. I was going to over soon. The pain… Life… Jasper… Gone…

I could feel Jasper leaning over me. I felt his breath on my neck. Then I felt him gently being pushed back. "Get back Jasper. You're new. You won't be able to stop and you'll end up killing her. Let me do it…" I heard Carlisle say next to me.

Then Carlisle yell at Katie, "Close the door and put down the shutters to the windows! Quickly!"

I heard the door shut. Then I saw a light. It was heaven. I was almost close to being dead. Then-the light disappeared like someone flipped the light switch. I couldn't hear anything but then a stabbing pain burst through my neck! I was burning again but this time I couldn't hear anything, not even myself…

What is happening?

My life flashed through my eyes and then… nothing but pain…


	10. The Happily Ever After

I heard a voice that sounded familar but I didn't know who's.

Everything was pitch-black. "_Hello... Do you know who you are?"_

"No," I said.

Who was I? I don't remember anything from my past. Just from a few minutes ago to now... All I remember is that I love Jasper Hale.

_"You are Alice Cullen..."_ the voice said again.

"I am Alice Cullen..." I repeated.

_"You live with the Cullen family... You are adopted... Esme and Carlisle are your parents..."_

"Yes... I understand..."

_"You are a vegetarian vampire... You are 18 years old... Your birthday is-"_

_**"Carlisle, is she ok so far?"**_

__I know that voice! Jasper! The world came into view and I was laying on a couch. The ceiling was white and when I saw up, there were glass windows everywhere. "Jasper!" I said when I saw him, "It's ok! _I'm _ok! Don't worry! I have been ok this whole time!"

Jasper came over as I swung my feet off the couch. He looked hurt, but happy at the same time. He sat next to me and held my hand. "I know... You were always ok. I was talking about Bella... She-uh-tripped and I wanted to ask Carlisle if she was alright..."

He smiled at me and said, "I love you..."

"I love you too... I always have..." I responded.

"You might want to brush your hair, Alice. It's kind of messy because you were climbing trees..." my dear sister, Rosalie said.

"Thank you, I will fix it now. Has anyone seen Edward and Bella? I want to make sure Bella is ok from that fall..." I asked.

"Yes, they're tree climbing... Now fix your hair big sister," Emmett said patting my back as I walked by.

I nodded and smiled and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. They were right, my short hair was a mess...

I picked up the brush and ran it through my hair.

About a few months later, Jasper and I were married. Everyone we knew were there. Including Katie, a girl from the hospital who I met for the very first time yesterday.

Our wedding was perfect. We had it on an old fashioned Ferry Boat. I wore an old fashioned wedding dress also. White, poofy princess sleeves and tight from the shoulder down. I remember when I went to pick out my veil.

_"How about this one?" the store clerk asked._

_I shook my head but I saw in a flower pot, a white flower. The store clerk addressed that they were hibiscuses. "I like that flower. Jasper, what do you think?" I asked dragging him to it._

_"I love it. You'll look beautiful..." Jasper said smiling._

_I smiled and got it made into a veil. Something abou that flower made me love it so much..._

I walked down the isle, smiling at Jasper. He smiled back.

After the ceremony, and the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride," we smooched. I knew Jasper was the only love ever in life and there was never no one else. He always will be...

My name is Alice Hale. My siblings are Rosalie, Emmett and Edward Cullen. My husband is Jasper Hale. I have 2 love parents and maybe a new sister-in-law soon.

Even though I know nothing of my past life before I was turned into a vampire, I do know where I belong now...

And that's with Jasper...

Forever and ever...


	11. The Letters

Dear Aunt Stephanie,

Hello! It's Bella! Good news! I have a boyfriend! Named Edward Cullen. I am SOOOOO in love with him. He has 4 siblings, Alice, Jasper Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett are together and Alice and Jasper are married. We ran into this jerk named James and his friends, Victoria and Laurant.

Though the next day, they found his body, burned and ripped apart. Police are saying he got in a fight with another gang and he ended up being brutally murdered.

Well talk to you again soon! Bye!

~Bella

Dear Bella,

It's funny because the night after I read your letter, I had a dream about you and Edward in a meadow!

I am thinking of writing something out of my dream but the things is, you boyfriends a vampire! Can you imagine!? You don't mind, do you?

Write when you get crayons!

~Aunt Stephanie

Dear Aunt Stephanie,

Ha! How funny! I _love _the idea of Edward being a vampire! It makes me love him even more! So go right ahead! Write your story! I can't wait to read it!

:) Love you!

~Bella

Dear Bella,

Thank you for your permission on writing the story! I think this is going to be a hit! Maybe even a movie if it goes well! I am thinking of calling it, Twilight...

Love you too!

~Aunt Stephanie


End file.
